(No Title)
by ihollow023
Summary: "Nisegami was an enigma, to be studied over time. They'd all have to wait and see what he'd become." Mostly OC-centric.


Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was hailed as the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations for several reasons, but mainly because of their teamwork and care for one another, because true strength emerges when you truly wish to protect someone precious to you. But this village, like many others, harbors dark secrets, secrets never meant to be uncovered or spoken of. Some of these secrets, however, eventually come to the surface. And these secrets drastically alter the course of history. In one world, a young blond haired boy rose to something great, and a raven haired boy grew with the Curse of Hatred, and defected from his village, but because of one of these secrets, this course of history will forver be changed.

/*\\\\\\\\\

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke," a groan, "and Nisegami. Team 8..." Uzumaki Naruto closed his mouth quickly when he heard the last member of his team. 'Who the hell is Nisegami?! I've never heard of that guy!' He thought, not even complaining about the fact that the Uchiha was one of his teammates. "Your Jounin Sensei will come to this classroom after lunch to pick you up. Until then, try bonding with your team members! Dismissed!"

"Who the hell is this Nisegami kid, Iruka-sensei?! I've never heard of him! And bond? This ice-bastard is as quiet as a rock!", Naruto shouted at Iruka, the brown hairedg Chuunin that had taught them over the years. Sasuke gave a 'Hn.' and walked out of the classroom.

"Don't worry about it Naruto! You'll meet him after lunch.", Iruka replied, walking out as well. Naruto just huffed and folded his arms. He wasn't hungry, so he decided to wait in the classroom.

/*\\\\\\\\\

Around 4 hours later, a silver haired Jounin walked through the streets, book in hand, towards the Academy. On the way their, he was stopped by a pale skinned, black haired boy in a black hoodie, and dark blue shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals, with his hair partially covering his eyes. The Jounin looked up from his book, into the kids pitch black eyes and frowned beneath the mask he wore over the lower half of his face. He then smiled (With his eyes), however, and asked, "Yes? And who might you be?"

"... Nisegami.", the boy said. "You are Sharingan no Kakashi, correct?" he asked with an emotionless tone and face. Kakashi opened his eye, and narrowed it. "Yes...? What do you want?"

Nobody called him that, except enemies or new subordinates on his ANBU missions, but he hasn't been in ANBU for a year or two. Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "I am one of your new Genin. I assume you've read my file...? I am, apparently, a special case." The boy answered, then pulled his black hood on. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, as if he expected Kakashi to follow him. "I was headed to the Academy, and saw you." He then turned forward and began walking. Kakashi relaxed and started forward, not realizing that Genin weren't told who their Jounin sensei were.

/*\\\\\\\\\

The classroom was now empty, and they had been waiting for three hours. Sasuke finally looked up at Naruto, and fixed his eternal glare upon him. "What do you want, Usuratonkachi? You've been staring at me for the last 3 hours." Naruto blinked, and then glared.

"Shut up, Teme! I was gonna ask who you thought this Nisegami kid was, but I don't care now! I don't see why I was put on a team with a bastard like you!"

"Hn."

"Why you-!" Naruto started, but just then the door opened. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the person who entered, and blinked. A silver haired guy had walked in with a kid in a black hoodie, hood on and head down, with his hands in his pockets. "My first impression of you two is... you two suck. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He dissapeared in a swirl of leaves after that, and the kid in the sweater turned and walked out. Naruto rushed to the door, but the boy was gone. Naruto shrugged and started towards the stairs, Sasuke not far behind.

When they got to the roof, the pale skinned boy was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi looked up at Naruto and Sasuke and motioned for them to sit down. "Now, tell me about yourselves. Let's start with... you. Gloomy." He pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke glared, but started none the less, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things, and I dislike annoying people." A glance at Naruto, "My hobby is getting stronger through training. I don't have a dream, it's more of an ambition. I want to rebuild my clan and... kill a certain someone." Sasuke glared more intensely at the ground and Naruto gulped.

"Well i'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like orange, ramen from Ichiraku Ramen, and training! I dislike bastards," a glare at Sasuke, "and ignorant jerks! My hobby is to try new types of ramen from Ichiraku, and my dream is to become Hokage, and make everyone in the village acknowledge me!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming at Kakashi. Kakashi just stared. He looked over towards the door to the stairs, and, as if on cue, Nisegami imtroduced himself.

"Nisegami." He said, staring at the others. Naruto jumped slightly, and Sasuke's eyes widened. 'I didn't even sense him...' Sasuke thought. "Well," Kakashi began, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I've no intention to tell you my likes or dislikes, and I have a few hobbies..." he looked up and rubbed his chin, as if thinking. "My dream... i've never really thought about it." He shrugged. "Anyways, meet me tomorrow at 5 am here." He handed Sasuke and Naruto a flyer, and tossed one in Nisegami's direction. "I recommend you don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up~", he eye smiled.

"What are ya' gonna teach us? Huh? A cool new Jutsu? Huh, huh?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. We'll be doing survival training."

Naruto frowned at this. "But Kakashi-sensei, we already did that in the Academy!"

Kakashi began to laugh, he even wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, but you're totally gonna freak when you hear this. Out of the 27 academy graduates, only 9 are expected to pass and become actual Genin." Naruto had a shocked look on his face, while Sasuke glared at the floor. "That's right. This is the final test, with a 66% failure rate."

"Then what was the test at the academy for?!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked. "That was just to pick all the possible Genin. If you fail this, you'll be sent back to the academy for another year. Well, that's all. Remember 5 am, don't eat breakfast. Bye!" He waved lazily, then dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto frowned and got up. He turned and saw that Nisegami had just left through the door, and Sasuke had gotten up to do the same. "Teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. "What?"

Naruto looked down, then looked at Sasuke. "I don't like it but... do you want to train? We might have a chance to do this if we... work together..." He grumbled, looking away. Sasuke grunted and opened the door to the stairs. "Well? Come on. I don't have all day." Sasuke said, going ahead. Naruto looked surprised and smiled a little. Maybe the bastard wasn't so bad after all.

/*\\\\\\\\\

Around 5 am the next morning, Naruto arrived at the designated training area, Training Grounds 7. Sasuke was already there, but Nisegami nor Kakashi were anywhere to be seen. Naruto slumped into a sitting position against the left one of the three stumps in the middle of the grounds, while Sasuke was leaning against the middle. "Morning, Teme." Naruto growled sleepily. Sasuke grunted. "Hey... what do you think of that Nisegami? He seems really weird."

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, before replying. "I don't know. I've never heard of or seen him before that day. He didn't give anything but his name, and I didn't sense him either." Neither said anything after that, and about 3 hours later, Kakashi finally showed up. "You're late!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. Kakashi just waved.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." He replied as he pulled out an alarm clock.

"Wait! Where's Nisegami?!" Naruto asked. Kakashi pointed up above Sasuke, still leaning against the middle stump. Sasuke looked up quickly, and saw emotionless, pitch black eyes staring back at him from behind black hair, covered by his black hood. Sasuke jumped back towards Kakashi, this time slightly frightened. 'How long has he been there?! When did he-, I didn't-,' he thought panicked. Kakashi eye smiled, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Anyways, the clock is set for noon." He pulled out two bells and fastened them to his hip. "You have until then to get one of these bells, or you'll be sent back to the academy. Now, to get one you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill, so you're allowed to use any tools you see fit to use. Even kunai and shuriken." Kakashi explained. "Also, those who don't get a bell, don't get lunch." He looked up and saw that Nisegami had already hidden, but he could still feel his chakra, barely concealed, in the forest surrounding the clearing. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and lunged at him. He was behind Naruto in an instant, his arm with the kunai held behind his head pointed at himself, held by Kakashi.

'So fast... so this is a Jounin...' Sasuke thought.

"Now, now, I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi said, as if he was mocking Naruto. "Now then... Start." Sasuke immediately jumped into the trees, hiding himself. Naruto stood there, however, as Kakashi dissapeared and reappeared in the middle of the clearing. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Fight me!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto disbelievingly. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" Naruto just charged forward, "The only thing odd here is your hair!" Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch, and Naruto stopped in caution.

"Shinobi Lesson 1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." He said as he pulled out a small orange book. Naruto stared. "Why did you pull out a book? Hey, hey?"

"Because I want to know what happens next. Duh." He replied, and turned the page. Naruto just charged at him. He punched, Kakashi blocked, then Naruto kicked, Kakashi ducked and dissapeared. "Where'd he go?!" Naruto shouted, looking back and forth. Kakashi had reappeared behind him, his hands forming the Tiger Seal. "Fool. Never let an opponent get behind you." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Dobe! Get out of there! He's gonna kill you!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto froze, and Kakashi chose that time to strike. "Leaf Village Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi shouted and inserted his fingers... moving on, Naruto shot straight up into the sky, into the lake nearby. Naruto slowly began to sink, but formed a handseal. 'Damn it! Maybe I can use this...'

Naruto climbed out of the water after a while, and Kakashi turned the page again. All of a sudden, a bunch of Narutos jumped out of the water, flying straight towards Kakashi. Kakashi just sighed, until a Naruto grabbed him from behind. "What was that you said? Never let an opponent get behind you?" Kakashi's eyes widened. Maybe this kid wasn't as dumb as he thought.

/*\\\\\\\\\

Nisegami sat in the branch directly above Sasuke, the latter not aware of his presence. He watched Naruto beat up one of his own clones, before sneaking off to find Hatake. He made a Shadow Clone when he found him, and completely concealed himself while his clone snuck up on Kakashi. The clone used a kunai to attack him. When Kakashi dodged, he made another clone and sent it to hide behind Kakashi, then he jumped up silently towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged the kunai from above aimed at his head out of pure instinct, Nisegami assumed, and immediately jumped back. Nisegami's first clone ran at him while the he used the Substition Jutsu to switch with the clone behind Kakashi, who had used a Substitution to stay behind him, and created a third clone to jump up above him like he did last time, and this time he used the Teleportation Jutsu to appear instantly behind Kakashi in a crouched position, when he looked up at the falling third clone. He dropped the kunai from his sleeves into each of his hands, and he stabbed the right into Kakashi's right thigh and slashed at the bells with the left. He had completely concealed his chakra, so he was instantly surprised when Kakashi had dissapeared in a puff of smoke, a Shadow Clone. When had he made that? Regardless, he teleported out of there immediately.

Nisegami closed his eyes when he was sure he hadn't been followed. He concentrated on his chakra, and felt the others too. Kakashi was next to Sasuke, who was now underground, and Naruto was tied to a stump. The clock was about to go off, and his plan to give a bell to each of his teammates to show Kakashi his 'Teamwork' had failed, so he teleported onto the top of the stump Naruto was tied to. Naruto didn't notice him, and he sat cross-legged on it. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'guess it's Plan B.' The alarm went off and Kakashi appeared with Sasuke in hand, sitting facing away from us at Kakashi's feet, as if he had grabbed his collar while he was in the ground and teleported. Kakashi looked at Nisegami and narrowed his eyes, but it immediately dissapeared. Nisegami didn't care though.

"Well, none of you got a bell. But, none of you need to go back to the academy." He said. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked a little. "Yep. You should all... just quit at being ninja!" He proclaimed. "Do you know what this test was about?" He asked. When nobody answered, "Teamwork. Naruto, you just attacked me outright, and tried to steal the lunch. Sasuke, you assumed the others would hinder you, so you just attempted to get the bells yourself. Nisegami... you did the same as Sasuke, but..." He trailed off. Kakashi looked over to a big stone with names carved into it. "This is the Memorial Stone. The names of heroes are carved here."

"Oh! Oh! I've decided that i'll get my name carved on that stone!" Naruto proclaimed. Kakashi shook his head. "These aren't average heroes. These are all ninja who were killed in action. The names of my best friends are even carved there." Kakashi said, staring at the stone. Nisegami knew he was referring to Uchiha Obito and Rin. He looked away. "I'm willing to give you a second chance, after lunch. You may choose whether or not to take it, but I won't hold back as much this time. And Naruto doesn't get any. If I catch you feeding him, I will fail you immediately. I am the law here." He stood there for a minute, then gave Sasuke and Nisegami a bento. He dissapeared after that, and Naruto just stared at the ground. Sasuke opened his, and I jumped down in front of Naruto. He looked startled, but I just opened my bento and fed him. Sasuke looked at his, and did the same.

"You'll need to eat to be at full strength." Sasuke said. Naruto happily kept eating, glad that his teammates didn't abandon him like anyone else would've. "Besides, I don't sense him anywhere near here..." After a few minutes, Kakashi decided to show up. "YOU ALL... Pass~!" He said. Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised, and Nisegami didn't react. "All the other teams that i've ever had have always just followed my orders, and didn't feed their teammate. They were all just mindless idiots. Listen now, there is a saying. 'Those who break the rules are trash...' and that's true, 'but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.'" Kakashi said. He sighed, then looked at them. "Starting tomorrow, Team 7 begins it's missions!" He said, giving them a thumbs up. They walked away, leaving Naruto tied to the stump. He started to yell, until Sasuke threw a kunai. It embedded itself in the wood just under his hand, where he could easily grab it. Kakashi teleported away, to report his team's status.

/*\\\\\\\\\

"Team 7... passed." Kakashi reported to the Hokage. The old man puffed lit his pipe. "However... who is that boy? Nisegami. He told me he was a special case."

The Hokage sighed. "He wasn't born... normally. In fact, I don't know if he can be considered human. Orochimaru made him artificially, before he defected. I don't know whose cells he used for DNA, either, so I can't say anything about kekkei genkai, but I do know this; He was about 4 when we found him, and the name Nisegami was under the tube he was in. He is quiet, very secretive about himself, and is very smart. That's probably because of all the scrolls I gave him to read, as he doesn't like others much. He is quite skilled from what i've seen as well, and is more observant than some Chuunin." He paused, to smoke his pipe. "I don't know his full abilities either, so I can't say much about that."

"He was able to perfectly use the Shadow Clone Jutsu after having seen Naruto use it just once, and use it affectively. He almost got both bells himself, and I barely sensed his chakra in the last moment before he attacked me himself." Kakashi relayed. The Hokage frowned. He nodded to Kakashi, "He often wanders the woods, and he often visits the library. He seems to enjoy having information. I think he'll be able to open up, with Sasuke and Naruto, as they are fellow orphans." Kakashi nodded to this.

"But, one more thing, I believed the team gender ratio to be 2 boys 1 girl. Why the change?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage pulled a file out.

"Sakura Haruno. She quit because she didn't think she was cut out to be a kunoichi, and threw off the gender ratio." The Hokage said. Kakashi nodded and waved. He dissapeared and the Hokage sighed. Nisegami was an enigma to be studied over time. They'd all have to wait and see what he'd become.


End file.
